Skulduggery Pleasant and the Dimensional War
by Shadowdawn199
Summary: "Valkryie, you may not realize this, but we are more than ready to get back out there and fight. We have to" Our favorite wise-cracking detectives are back, ready to save the world. With mutant twins, Kenny stalking Val, Tanith still possessed and a war threatening to break, this won't just be any ordinary adventure. Good? Hardly. But it sure makes one hell of an adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**So... this Skullduggery Pleasant fanfiction was written by myself and Llamalovesdragons. It contains spoilers for Kingdom of the Wicked, so keep reading if you've read it, some of the plot may hinge on what has happened in it, and the obvious spoiler alert warnings. DIsclaimer, I don't, and I don't think Llama does either, well nobody owns Skullduggery Pleasant except Derek Landy, we own just our OCs. And many thanks to Bluecat6 for (agreeing to and) editing our work, it was really helpful (and brave, because that's a monumental task), and this is your special mention. Guys, give her a round of applause.**

**Prologue**

It was early evening.

Two girls, twins, were just beginning to wake up.

They were not identical twins, not in just about every way, but they loved each other like siblings do, and had a special connection, that came from being a twin.

One girl, known to everyone as Shade, though her real name was actually Shadeia **(pronounced Shade-DE-a)**. She had medium height, and shoulder length dark brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin.

She also had giant, brown spiky bat wings, and a peculiar fur pattern on her face, with a line going down to her nose, and ending with a point, with two outward facing curls going down, coming from halfway up the line. She also had sharp teeth and slightly pointed ears with furred tips.

She was a cold, logical person, ready to believe in anything should there be a excellent explanation and proof of it, something she had seen, done, felt, tasted and so on. She was highly intelligent, very good at Maths and Science, and other academic learning areas, though she preferred those two, but was not so good at everything else. She was a very loyal person though, quick to defend her friends with her sharp tongue, and ready to make fun of anyone using words you would only find in a dictionary. She didn't care about normal things like boys, fashion or what super model did what. Her sister didn't much either.

Her wings could enable her to fly, like a bat.

Her sister was vastly different from her, but so alike it was sometimes like looking in a mirror.

Her real name was Shadovasi **(A/N her name is pronounced Shadow-VA-sigh)**, through everyone just called her Shadow, because she would kick them if they didn't. Slightly violent, but being teased relentlessly about it in primary school had lowered her tolerance to sub zero.

She had spiky black hair, deep dark eyes and slightly freckled skin, with a slim body and long, powerful legs, built for running.

She had cat-like features, with two black cat ears poking out of her hair, which were hard to tell apart from her spiky hair. She had furred hand-like paws, with retractable claws, and cat paws for feet, where only the clawed toes touched the ground. All her fur was black, she had some going from her feet up to halfway up past her knees, and some along her shoulders and going down a bit on her arm. She also had sharper fang-like canines, and all her claws where hooked. She had a line of black fur running down her spine, then forming into a tail.

She was sarcastic, creative, intelligent as her sister, and a total tomboy. She loved to draw, write and run, so it was no surprise that she excelled at English, Art, and P.E. She got into trouble quite a bit, mostly for fighting, though her pranking skills were very good too. She was talkative around friends, though quiet around strangers. Just like her sister, her sharp tongue was always on hand to stop anyone from getting away with being nasty to her friends, as well as her fighting skills. She didn't understand the urge to flirt with boys or talk about clothes, but she did love anything shiny or glittery. She liked to keep updated with news, but she didn't really care about who did what, just the fact she knew was enough for her.

Both twins were mutants, and they lived on Earth, in a different dimension, one with no magic, and a tragic history.

* * *

"Shadow! Come on, do you want to be late to school?!" called Shade, opening her sister's bedroom door.

Shadow slowly uncurled herself from a ledge in the top left corner of her room, right next to the roof. The roof slanted upwards, but she was at the highest point. She had a bed, but she rarely slept in it.

Shadow stretched and jumped down, landing on all fours before gracefully standing up.

"Show-off." muttered Shade, as she headed down stairs.

Shadow got out her school clothes and headed for the bathroom.

Five minutes later she emerged, grabbed her laptop, put it in her school bag and headed downstairs, stopping once she reached the kitchen.

She sniffed deeply, "Is that bacon I smell, Shade?" she asked, her belly rumbling.

"Yes, and I suppose you want the burned bits?" Shade replied, as Shadow went to the table and grabbed a plate full of bacon with burned edges and sat down, wolfing down the bacon like she hadn't eaten in days.

Shade shook her head at her twin and brought her plate over to the table, and began eating, much slower than her sister.

Once they had finished Shadow grabbed the dishes, dumped them in the sink and slung her school bag over her shoulder.

Shade put her school bag on and they both started towards the door.

"Are we going to take the Tube or ride there?" Shadow asked, when they got to the door.

Shade thought for a moment and then said "Let's ride, it's healthier."

Shadow grinned and grabbed a shiny black diamond leaf-shaped board off a rack.

It was black with different shades of gray and white swirls and spirals on it.

Shade's board was similar but different. Light green one end, purple on the other, with a white and pale blue, sharp-edged dragonfly in the middle, she liked to think it brought out her personality. No one disagreed, so she assumed she right. Then again, she often mused, no one would disagree with me. Except Shadow. They even argued with each other just for fun, much to the annoyance of their parents. So if Shadow hadn't said anything, she must be right.

Shadow jumped on the board, and it powered up and started glowing white.

Then it hovered up and Shadow opened the door and flew outside, Shade on her tail.

They raced, matched almost evenly, before stopping beside a short, curvy girl with bubble-gum pink hair and wide blue eyes. They burned with the light of an internal fire that matched her intense, fiery personality. She started up her hoverboard, a charcoal grey one covered with flames, and grinned at them.

"That wasn't bad," she commented."You two were pretty evenly matched."

"Yeah, well, I was better," both Shade and Shadow said at the same time. They glared at each other as Magi laughed.

"However, no matter how well you race, you can't beat this." Her grin turned sly.

"Wait, is that...?" Shade started to ask, her eyes wide.

"No way," Shadow breathed, her expression the same.

"It is," Magi confirmed, her expression smug. "Now eat my dust!" She leapt onto her board and sped off. Grinning, Shade and Shadow sped after her.

Shade caught Shadow's eye and she nodded. Shadow ducked under someone's arm and piled on the speed. She started to catch up and Magi looked back at her. Shadow assumed a concentration face, but silently counted down. Three... two... one. Shade came out a side street, having picked up her board and flown over the buildings. Shadow kicked her board up, flicking water from a puddle up at Magi. Magi didn't have the reflex's to dodge it, so she slowed and Shade caught up to her. She smiled at Magi. "It's not the board, Magi. It's the racer," she called as she caught up to Shadow. They leapt off their boards at the same time, landing outside the gates of their high school. The turned to each other and grinned, hitting a high-five as Magi stopped beside them.

"I think you guys cheated. There's two of you against me."

"There's always two of us-" Shadow began.

"-against everyone" finished Shade smoothly.

**You may be wondering where our favorite crime-fighting duo has gone, but I assure you, they will appear. Next chapter is Llama's.**


	2. Chapter 2

Valkyrie turned away from the mirror in Skullduggery's house, to see him standing behind her. He was dressed in black, with a charcoal tie. "How do I look?" she asked, holding her arms out. She was wearing a dress Ghastly had made for her, black again, and Skulduggery studied her silently.

"Like someone who's going to be late for her own party," he replied.

Valkyrie frowned and looked up at the clock. Seeing the time, she shrugged. "They can't start the party without me," Valkyrie pointed out.

"Very true." Skulduggery fiddled with a box in his hands. "Do you want your present now or later?"

"That depends. What is it?"

"I can't tell you that. You'll have to wait to find out."

"Then can I have it now?"

"It might be better," Skulduggery said as he handed her the box.

"What's that supposed to mean? Oh God," Valkyrie froze, about to pull the lid off when a thought suddenly came to her. "It's not another stick is it?"

"I can't say," Skulduggery said after a hesitation.

"Oh God," Valkyrie muttered as she opened the box. She breathed a sigh of relief to see not a stick, but a silver locket nestled in plush lining. She looked at him, mouth open. "Oh my God."

"Do you like it?"

"Oh my God." Valkyrie put the box down and hugged him. Skulduggery hugged her back, holding her to his bony ribs.

"Skulduggery, it's beautiful. Where did you get it?" she asked, lifting her hair of the back of her neck so Skulduggery could put it on her.

'I've had it for a while. I found it during the war, assumed it was treasure, took it, had no one to give it to, so it was sitting there gathering dust."

"Skulduggery, thank you so much" Valkyrie breathed.

"Right. We should go. Are you ready?" Skulduggery stepped back, giving her a once over and nodding. "You look ready."

"I'm ready now."

"Ok then," he said, straightening his tie. "We should go now, or all the food will be gone by the time we get there"

"Do you really think they'll eat all the food before I get there?"

Skulduggery offered his arm and Valkyrie took it, touching the locket hanging from her neck once.

"Probably"

Valkyrie stepped into Gordan's house, and the noise hit her like a freight train. Gordan saw her and came over, weaving his way around, and occasionally through, the people that packed the room. "You're late," he called over the music.

"Everyone's early. I didn't know I had so many friends," Valkyrie called back.

"I don't think you do. I think some of these people just showed up for the food." Gordan pointed out a sorcerer Valkyrie had never seen hovering next the food table. She looked again. He was actually hovering, standing a couple of inches off the ground. Ravel danced his way over, giving her hug and managing to keep in time with the beat at the same time.

"You finally made it. We thought you weren't going to show up at all."

"Maybe if people would stop showing up early and arrive on time, then people would stop saying that to me," she grinned.

He laughed. "Did you get my present?"

"I just got here."

"Come on then." Ravel abandoned his dancing, seizing her by the hand and taking her over to a table filled with presents. He started digging through it.

"Grand Mage. I didn't think they were your presents." Valkyrie turned to see a familiar smirk.

"Fletcher," she smiled, giving him a hug. "Is Myra here?"

"Not yet. She's halfway through something important. She'll text me when she's done and I'll pick her up." Fletcher spotted Skulduggery and held out his hand.

"Not this again," Skulduggery said, and Fletcher slowly withdrew his hand. Ravel straightened up with a happy sound and held out a brightly wrapped present.

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow. "Is that Christmas wrapping paper?"

"Yeah. Sorry. It was all I could find. I don't even know why the Sanctuary has wrapping paper at all, let alone Christmas paper. But I helped make the present. Well, Ghastly helped me." Ravel nodded. "It was mainly me, though. Do you want it or not?"

Valkyrie warily took the wrapped present and tore off the paper. She opened the box and closed her eyes. Fletcher peered over her shoulder and bit his lip, trying to keep from laughing. "Thank you," she said, struggling to keep a straight face.

"It's not everyday you're eighteen," Ravel beamed.

"It is for a year," Fletcher murmured.

Ravel ignored him. "And it's not everyday you get rainbow shoes. So why not put them together for one glorious day?"

Ghastly came over, nodding to everyone before addressing Ravel. "I think I heard that someone over there wanted you, Erskine."

Ravel sighed. "Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Fletcher. If you'll excuse me." He threaded his way through the crowd and was soon lost from sight.

Ghastly gave her a quick hug. "Sorry about the shoes. I tried to dissuade him, but, well, you know how he gets," he gave a helpless shrug.

Valkyrie laughed. "I love the dress, though. I know how busy you are."

"Happy to oblige. Anything to get away from the stress the visit from the Supreme Council caused."

"That bad?" Skulduggery tilted his head.

"It's like standing on a wire," Ghastly nodded. "And one wrong move will send you toppling to the ground. But enough about that. Why ruin a perfectly good party by talking about," he paused, searching for the right words, "unfortunate situations?"

"Indeed," Skulduggery murmured.

"So. Eighteen now," Ghastly said.

"I'll be the first to admit that there were times I didn't think I was going to make it this far," Valkyrie laughed.

"I'll second that," Fletcher said, grinning at her.

"You're supposed to defend me, not be on my side."

"I think you'll need Skullduggery for that." he replied.

"How could you not survive, with me by your side? If you died you would have missed my brilliance"

Everyone but Skullduggery laughed.

"I wasn't joking"

There was an awkward silence.

**This chapter was Llama's, like I said before. Thanks to Bluecat6 for pointing out spelling and grammar mistakes, and various weird things that were kind of odd. Oh, yeah. Sorry about the wait! But Llama has very important school things and I have very important school things, and unfortunately unless we want to flunk then we have to leave our writing second. Sorry!**

**Llama here. RAINBOW SHOES! **

**Llama wants rainbow shoes. Me, I just want a stick. No seriously, I do. Good for whacking people.**


End file.
